Percy Jackson vs Jace Herondale
﻿ Percy Jackson vs Jace Herondale is a What-if? episode of Death Battle. Description Demigod vs Shadowhunter! Which of these legendary protectors will come out on top in an all-out battle to the death? '' Interlude Wiz: Heroes of hidden worlds, warriors of divine blood, vanquishers of gods and demons! '''Boomstick: The world has many secrets, most of which would have us for dinner if not for heroes who live to fight them.' Wiz: Like Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus! Boomstick: And Jace Herondale, hero of the Mortal War. Wiz: It's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Percy Jackson Wiz: Perseus Jackson, Percy for short, is what you would call a problem child. Boomstick: That´s an understatement, the kid got expelled from six schools in the span of six years, one of which was because he accidentally blew up the school bus with a cannon. I would've given him a medal. Wiz: Raised by his mother and never knowing his father, Percy lived a miserable life; abused by his stepfather, getting bad grades at school, suffering from ADHD and dyslexia, and bullied by his peers, his life had little joy other than his mother and his best friend Grover. But everything changed when in a trip to the museum where his pre-algebra teacher transformed into a monster and attacked him. Boomstick: Aha! I knew Mrs. Darcy was a demon, nobody likes math that much... Wiz: After vanquishing the monster, Grover told Percy the truth about his birth, he was a son of the ancient Greek Gods; a Demigod! Boomstick: After their little escapade Grover took Percy to Camp Half-Blood, a safe haven for Demigods where monsters can't get them and they can train to become the heroes they are destined to become. It was there where Percy finally discovered who his father was... Wiz: He was the son of Poseidon, One of the Big Three, Earthshaker, son of Kronos and Lord of the Ocean!. Boomstick: Which means that Percy is one of the most powerful demigods in the world. Wiz: All demigods share a basic set of abilites; their ADHD is actually uncontrolled battle reflexes, the dyslexia is due to them being hardwired to read ancient Greek, but many have different powers depending on their godly parent; like children of Hephaestus being good with a forge and children of Athena being smart. Boomstick: Percy, being the son of old barnaclebreath, can naturally breathe underwater and he has amazing water powers! While on land he can control water, create hurricanes and small earthquakes and even survive being sprinkled by boiling lava! Water can also heal his wounds and he will never get hurt by falling into it, no matter the height he fell from. And if there is no water around, he can create some out of his own body, though that tires him out. Wiz: But his powers are not his only asset. As Camp Half-Blood is also a training facility, Percy made good use of his time spent there. Boomstick: With regular chariot races, climbing walls with rising lava and fighting monsters on a weekly basis, Percy is on top shape. Wiz: And due to being utterly atrocious at any other weapon, Percy has dedicated almost all his time to practice with the only weapon he is proficient: the sword. Which actually worked for him, as he is considered the best demigod swordsman the last 100 years. Boomstick: Considering demigods are already faster and stronger than regular humans, this means he is pretty damn good. Wiz: Percy wields Anaklusmos- Boomstick: Anaclam-what? Wiz: Riptide. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: Previously wielded by Hercules himself, riptide is a 3 feet long Greek xiphos, it is made of Celestial Bronze, an odd metal mined from olympus itself which is deadly to gods and magical creatures but doesn't hurt mortals, and is sharp enough to easily cut through steel. Riptide is also connected to the sea, which makes it perfect to channel Percy's powers. Boomstick: Being a magical sword it can also transform into a pen for easy carry, and it is enchanted to always reappear in Percy's pocket whenever it´s knocked out of his hand. Which means that as long as he has pockets, Percy will never be disarmed. ' Wiz: Percy can also cover himself with water which, apart from healing him, gives him an incredible boost in speed, strength and stamina. In this state he was able to go toe-to-toe and even injure Ares, the god of war himself. And that was when he was just 12 years old. '''Boomstick: Percy is a powerhouse amongst demigods, he has fought Hydras, Gorgons and almost every monster in greek mythology. He defeated the titan Hyperion, tackled down a 15-foot tall giant and then killed him with the head of a god, he held up the sky, held and lost the Curse of Achilles, survived being at the heart of an exploding volcano, took a dip in several of the cursed rivers of the underworld, survived through a trip through Tartarus, evaded and reflected near point-blank gunfire, almost drowned a Goddess in her own poison, fought entire armies by himself and stopped both Kronos and Gea, stopping the Greek Apocalypse! Twice! ' Wiz: He is also a very observant and creative fighter, often noticing and exploiting weak points in his opponents. '''Boomstick: Like when he stabbed a giant crab in a chink between his armor, or defeated a child of the earth by hanging him from the ceiling and separating him from his power source. Wiz: But Percy's experience doesn´t stop with his home pantheon, he has also gone toe-to-toe with a powerful Egyptian mage, was host to an Egyptian goddess , and stopped the rising of two gods. Boomstick: Egyptian gods too? Man this kid gets around. Wiz: Also, his girlfriend's cousin is the son of a Norse god. Oh, and he owns a black pegasus names blackjack and a hellhound names Mrs. O'leary. Boomstick: What? Wiz: But Percy isn't invincible; he is just as killable as any other hero. Boomstick: With most Greek Stories being tragedies, this means a lot. Wiz: He has been beaten a number of times, mostly by more experienced warriors. He also tends to rush head-first into battle relying solely on his brute power. Boomstick: Which he has a lot, but as he regularly fights gods and other divine beings, pure power can sometimes prove to be not enough. Wiz: And as every hero, he has a fatal flaw, a weakness every hero has that can become their downfall. In Percy's case, his is his dedication to his friends, meaning that he would be willing to sacrifice the world to save someone he cares about. Boomstick: Nice move if you are the friend, douche move if you are the world. Wiz: But for all his strengths and weaknesses, Percy is a hero through and through, saving the world several times, and be it a Greek, Egyptian or Norse threat, you can be sure that he will be there to stop it. *''My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon*'' Jace Herondale Wiz: Jace's story is.... complex, so let´s take it from the top. Boomstick: I mean the guy has four last names! How is that even possible? Wiz: Our world is one of many, and in other worlds and the void between them demons reside. These demons like to travel to other worlds and prey on unsuspecting humans.When they found our world, it was defenseless to their onslaught. That is until a man called to the heavens and summoned an the angel Raziel. Raziel blessed him with three magical instruments; a sword a cup and a mirror. These were the mortal Instruments. Boomstick: He gave him gifts? Does that mean Santa Claus is an angel? Wiz: By drinking a mixture of inchor, angel blood, and his own blood from the mortal cup the man gained superhuman abilities, like increased strength, and speed, but more importantly, a fighting chance against demons. His name was John shadowhunter and he was the first...shadowhunter. Boomstick: After naming his whole race after him, John led his fellow shadowhunters against demons and downworlders, creatures like werewolves and vampires that are beings with demon blood, to protect humans. They founded a city, put institutes everywhere and got down killin. But after a while the Shadowhunters started feeling all high and mighty and they started seeing themselves above those who they protected. Wiz: This proved to be counterproductive, as shadowhunter are unable to maintain a constant population due to their high death rates, they sometimes recruited strong mortals, or mundanes as they call them, and made them into shadowhunters. Boomstick: How did they do THAT? Wiz: The same way John became a shadowhunter, by drinking from the mortal cup. But this process is dangerous and can even be lethal, so only veeery strong mundanes are allowed to take part in it. Boomstick: Anyway, shadowhunters were dying, and more and more demons were crossing through, so the world was pretty much screwed. ''' Wiz: Many wanted to solve the crisis, amongst them was a shadohunter named Valentine Morgenstein. '''Boomstick: Lover's day Frenkenstein was a charming and talented leader and he quickly got many supporters. He believed that they had to turn as many mundanes into shadowhunters as possible, with those dying being acceptable sacrifices. Wiz: Valentine believed that anything with demon blood was tainted and unworthy, as such he hated both demons and downworlders with burning passion. And, while many downworlders are aggressive and dangerous, most just wish to live their lives peacefully, but in the eyes of Valentine they were all enemies of humanity and better off dead. Something he wanted to achieve by any means necessary... Boomstick: If by any means necessary you mean killing innocents, capturing and torturing angels, experimenting with magic, injecting angel blood to a pregnant follower and injecting demon blood to his own unborn child to make him stronger-hypocrite much- then yes, by any means necessary... Wiz: Eventually Valentine attempted a coup, which was stopped, but he was able to escape. His defeat made many of his followers fall into despair, such as the pregnant woman injected with angel blood, who committed suicide. But while she died, her baby survived and was taken by Valentine. Boomstick: And as you can guess this baby is Jace. Wiz: Raised by Valentine disguised as Michael Waylandand. Jonathan Christopher , Jace, was trained from an early age. Valentine taught him many skills, such as several languages, how to play the piano, but most importantly, how to be a warrior. Boomstick: But after Valentine faked his death a second time, 10 year old Jace was sent to the New York institute, where he was raised by the Lightwoods, a family of shadowhunters he would come to see as his true family. There he kept on training and eventually started going on missions to kill demons and rowdy downworlders. Oh, and also he eventually discovered that his true last name is Herondale...talk about an identity crisis. Wiz: Yeah, born a Herondale, raised by a Morgenstein parading as a Wayland and adopted by the Lightwoods, complex would be an understatement. Boomstick: Anyway, Jace is a powerful warrior, trained practically all his life he is an exceptional fighter. Like all shadowhunters he is stronger and faster than a human, but due to his extra angel blood he is even better than most shadowhunters...like a Super Shadowhunter or something. Wiz: A regular shadowhunter is said to be able to punch through stone, Jace, being an enhanced one, can easily do this and more. Like ripping a cell bar out of its hinges or jumping almost 30 feet in the air. Boomstick: While being able to use many weapons his weapons of choice are two Seraph Blades, enchanted curved swords made to kill demons. He also carries a demon radar and a witchlight, a stone he can light up with a touch. Wiz: Seraph blades are made of adamas, a mythical silver metal that is said to be almost indestructible. Seraph blades are regularly kept as short silver cylinders but their blades can be summoned by saying the name of any angel. Boomstick: Jace also wears standard shadohunter gear, and while it can look like nothing but goth gettup, it is actually made of a special leather that acts as light armor. Wiz: And as all shadowhunters,he is also covered and knows how to apply Runes, mythical marks in angelic language that bless him with enhanced abilities. Boomstick: Think of the like tattoos that give you superpowers. Wiz: Some runes are permanent but most fade over time. As such shadowhunters usually apply runes before a big battle or before a mission. Boomstick: Runes are varied and numerous, strength, speed, night-vision, healing, waterbreathing, and many other abilities granted by them. They are also used on weapons, like Seraph blades, to nullify demon's healing powers. They are usually hard to put during battle, but a shadowhunter might apply one mid-fight if they get the chance. ''' Wiz: Runes are applied, or rather drawn, using steles, small pencil-like objects made of adamas, which are part of regular shadowhunter gear. '''Boomstick: But with or without runes Jace is a force to be reckoned with, he has killed several demons, he held the golden flame of heaven within himself, was able to easily cut through several endarkened shadowhunters- brainwashed shadowhunters upped in demon blood- fought against the ultra-skilled Valentine, went toe-to-toe with the Higher Demon Lilith and killed Valentine's demon blood boosted son, Sebastian, armed with only a dagger, though with some help on the side. Wiz: Jace is skillfull and resourceful, but he is not the perfect warrior. He has been defeated a number of times, and he can be overwhelmed by numbers and more skilled opponents. He is also brash, rushing headfirst into battle, and cocky, believing himself to be almost undefeatable. Boomstick: Cocky Blonde emo boy...it´s like my worst nightmare. Wiz: But cocky or not, Jace is a hell of a warrior, and sure to give any demon a tough time... *I am a shadowhunter* Death Battle Jace is seen running through a forest chasing something. Jace gets to a clearing and it is shown he is chasing a giant black dog. Jace: Thought you could escape from me hellhound?. The hellhound whimpers and tries to run again. Jace gives chase. The hellhound keeps running until he eventually reaches a clearing where a dark haired boy with an orange t-shirt is standing. Percy: Mrs. O'leary where were you? I have been looking everywhere for you. Jace catches up to Percy and Mrs. O'leary. Jace: Hey you get away from that hellhound, unless you want to be its dinner. Percy: Mrs. O'leary? Now way, she wouldn't hurt me. Unless if I was covered in bacon or a living chew toy. Mr's O'leary: WOOF! Jace: Mrs. O...whatever I have no time for this, get out of the way or I will have to get pass through you, that hellhound is dangerous and it´s going down, Raziel! As he says this, he pulls out a silver cylinder which quickly turns into a curved sword. Percy: You know, I don't like people threatening my friends, so If you don't back up you ARE going to get hurt. His answer is backed up by him pulling out Riptide. Jace: Ha! You hurting me? Now that´s rich. FIGHT!!!! Jace and Percy charge at each other, blades clashing and sparks flying. The blades lock as they struggle. They brake the blade lock as their blades clash again and again, sending sparks with each collision. They clash on last time, this time Jace overpowers Percy and pushes him back. Jace leaps and swings his blade at Percy. Percy moves back, lets Jace miss, and then attacks. Jace is able to block the swing. He then gets riptide out of the way, getting an opening. Jace elbows percy in the stomach and then kicks him in the head, throwing him back several feet. Percy is able to quickly stand up, only to see Jace launching himself at him. Percy blocks Jace's Seraph blade and makes it lean to one side, making Jace lose his balance, then decks Jace in the face with Riptide's pommel. Jace takes the hit and steps back. Jace: '''Not half bad, must people would be pork chop by now. '''Percy: '''Pork chop? Are you some kind of goth butcher? Considering you were after my dog I wouldn't buy anything from you. '''Jace: '''You won't have too, its free! I'm just a gift that keeps on giving. As Jace finishes saying this, he launches himself at percy, his blade ready to strike. Percy is able to block Jace's attack, but the force makes him lose his footing. Jace takes this chance to swing his blade upwards. Percy blocks the second strike, but is sent into the air by Jace's strike. Jace jumps and slashes down. Percy is also able to block the strike, but it sends him straight into the ground, rolling. Percy manages to get back up, only to see Jace coming right at him. Percy swings with all his strength, Riptide colliding with Jace's blade, the earth shaking as the swords clash. Percy jumps back and focuses his energy on his left hand, summoning water out of it. Percy the launches several droplets of water at high speed. Jace is barely able to either evade or block all the droplets. '''Jace: Magic, uh? A rouge warlock I suppose. Guess I have to start taking this seriously. Miguel! As he finishes saying this, he takes out a second Seraph Blade. Percy: Ohhhh...Not good. Jace launches himself against Percy, unleashing a flurry of slashes. Percy tries to block him, but he eventually gets overwhelmed, receiving a slash on his shoulder. Jace then kicks Percy right in the stomach, sending Riptide flying out of his hands, sending him flying backwards. Percy manages to stand up and Jace launches himself at Percy again. Percy summons more water and starts shooting it at Jace. Jace is able to either cut, block or evade most of the water droplets, but his sprint is slowed down by them. Percy keeps summoning water and throwing it at Jace, taking the chance to back down. Jace continues to advance at a faster pace than Percy is backing up. Percy start panting, getting tired of summoning water. Percy continues to back down, eventually getting close to a small lake. Percy: Almost....there...I can...feel...it... But before Percy can get to the water, Jace catches up to him. Percy tries to defend itself, drawing Riptide, which had returned to his pocket, but Jace easily knocks it out of his hand with one of his blades, following by slashing Percy upwards, cutting him diagonally through the chest, sending him flying backwards. Jace turns back as Percy falls in the lake. Jace: '''Weird, I swear I got rid of that sword before, now...where did that hellhound go? Percy meanwhile, sinking through the lake, slowly opens his eyes. Back to the surface, as Jace walks away, the water behind him explodes. Jace turns around to see Percy, standing on the Lake's coast, his wound healed and riptide on his hand. (* Cues: Pokémon XY&Z Intrumental *) '''Percy: Big mistake blondie. Jace: You know, I'm really starting to hate that sword. Percy raises his hand, raising a pillar of water from the lake, which takes the shape of an open hand. When percy closes his fist, so does the water. Percy then thrusts forward his hand, launching the fist of water straight towards Jace. Jace: '''Well thats ne-AHHH! Jace is barely able to evade the first water fist, but before he can catch his breath, Percy quickly summons another one, which Jace cuts in half with his seraph blade. Percy continues to summon and launch water fists at Jace, who blocks or evades them. Jace the slashes at one, but Percy takes the chance to lunge at him, slashing upwards. Jace is able to block with his blades, but the strike sends him flying, knocking away one of his blades. Jace lands on his feet, assessing the situation. '''Jace: '''Well...this is bad. Percy continues to launch water fists at Jace, who barely manages to avoid them. '''Percy: '''What? Scared of a little water? '''Jace: '''Not really... Jace continues to evade the water Percy throws at him, jumping and landing on a tree. '''Jace: '''But I prefer a little light! As he says this, he launches his witchlight to the air, filling the place with blinding light, forcing Percy to cover his eyes. '''Percy: '''Arrghhh!!! As the light recedes Percy notices that Jace has vanished. '''Percy: Come on, hiding?! For all that talk I thought you would be tougher. As percy continues to look for Jace, the camera pans away, showing Jace hiding behind a tree. Jace: 'Well, I think it´s time to play seriously. As he says this Jace takes out his stele, and starts drawing the runes for strength and speed on his arms. '''Jace: '''Come on, come on, stupid runes start working. Just as Jace finishes drawing his runes, the tree he is using as hiding spot gets cut down, falling and showing Percy behind it. '''Percy: '''Are you...tatooing yourself. Jace jumps back, drawing his remaining seraph blade. '''Jace: '''Sure, lets go with...whatever you just said. '''Percy: '''Why can't I ever fight someone normal? As he says this both of them luge at each other, Riptide clashing with ''Miguel. ''Both equal on strength. Both of them continue to slash and parry at each other, each strike creating shock waves from the collision, until both of them strike with so much strength they ar both thrown back. '''Percy: '''Dear tartarus, did you put some steroids on the tatoos, you are way less sucky than before. '''Jace: ' "Sucky"...and I thought simon spoke lame. Jace jumps in the air and slashes downward. Percy is able to block, but gets pushed back. Percy answers by lunging at Jace. Jace blocks Percy's strike as their blades lock. Percy takes this moment to summon a tornado around him. 'Jace: '''What the angel, I can't see sh- Jace isn't able to finish as Percy slashes at him, throwing him back several feet. Jace is bare able to stand up, he has a bloody wound on his shoulder. '''Jace: '''This is bad... Jace takes out his stele to draw a healing rune, but it is knocked out of his hand by Percy throwing Riptide at him. '''Percy: '''Yeah figured those tattoos were helping you, so I'd rather you stopped making them. '''Jace: '''Nice move, but I wonder how are you going to fight without you sword. '''Percy: '''Oh you're so kind, worrying about me, but just give it a few seconds and I'll have it back. '''Jace: '''Oh great...well I won't even give you that much... As Jace finishes saying this he lunges at Percy. Percy meanwhile tries to keep Jace at a distance, throwing droplets and fists of water at Jace. Jace manages to block or evade most of them, but is slowed down. '''Percy: '''Must. Keep. Him. Away. AHA! Percy says this as he feels a pen in his pocket. He takes out Rptide in pen form and quickly transforms it into a sword, stopping his water barrage. Jace, wounded and tired, still at a distance, panting, assesses the situation. '''Jace: ' This isn't going well, I have to finish this now... He takes a stance, holding miguel with both hands, ready to lunge, all his remaining strength focused on his legs and sword hand, draining all the power he can from the runes on his body. Opposite to him, Percy, who is drained by his tornado and water attacks, holds Riptide with both hands. '''Percy: '''Can't...keep...this...much...longer...must...finish...this...now... He focuses all his power on the tornado around him, all his strength on his arms, focused entirely on Riptide. They both lunge at each other. Jace with all the strength of his legs and runes, Percy propelled by the water that surrounds him. Both using all they remaining power. And they clash. The echo of the clashing swords reaches all of the surrounding forest, the shockwave shakes the trees around them, and the strength of their collision lifts a cloud of dirt all over the place, blinding the camera. As the dust starts to clear, two silhouettes are visible, giving their backs to each other. The silhouette on the right kneels down in pain. The dust clears to show Percy, kneeling in pain, a huge slash across his chest. A seraph blade falls from the sky, lodging itself on the ground. The camera then moves to the silhouette on the right. The dust clears, showing Jace standing up, Riptide lodged in his chest. Jace stumbles a little before falling down. '''Percy: '''Oww...now where did Mrs. O'leary go... '''KO! Results Boomstick: Wow! Give one for the fish boy, never thought he had it in him! Wiz: Boomstick he's not a fish...whatever. This was an extremely ''close battle, Jace and Percy are both experienced warriors and strong in their own right, and while Jace has more formal training and experience than Percy - had this been a simple duel between them Jace would've most probably won- it all changes when you factor in their powers. '''Boomstick: Sure, Jace's runes are neat, but compared to Percy's fish powers they are not much.' Wiz: While the exact increase of power given by the runes has never been stated, they have never been shown to be something beyond what Percy can do while covered in water. Boomstick: Shadowhuntes may punch through rock, but Percy has been able to trade blows with giants , Jace may be fast, but Percy has deflected bullets and while Jace is durable, Percy has taken blows from Gods and titans, not to mention being in the heart of an exploding volcano. And while Jace's runes are useful, they take time to apply, while Percy's water powers are way easier to use and work almost immediately. Wiz: Also there is no evidence that suggests that any rune would have been able to counter Percy's powers. Sure there is a waterbreathing rune, but water can kill in ways other than drowning, not to mention the anti-healing runes on his sword are made against demons, so they wouldn't work on Percy. Also, Jace may be an acomplished shadowhunter, but his track record is less than stellar. Boomstick: He may have been able to beat mooks left and right, but his major victories are rarely his alone; he did manage to beat Sebastian, but that was with help of his step-sister, he went toe-to-toe with Lilith, but only won because an immortal cursed vampire got in the way. And while he did Manage to fight Valentine he actually lost, as in died with a sword to the chest. And need I remind you Valentine was just a regular, if talented, shadowhunter. Wiz: Percy on the other hand, has been able to fight or beat Giants, Titans or even Gods on his own, while his defeats are given by either mythological beings with ridiculous power or by opponents as powerful as himself. Like another son of poseidon who had thousands of years of experience or Luke, the OTHER demigod said to be the best in 100 years. Boomstick: And finally, as Riptide is able to cut through steel, it would have no problem slicing Jace's light armor like butter. Wiz: In the end both Percy and Jace are powerful warriors, but Percy's, abilities, powers and track record simply beat Jace's. Boomstick: Looks like Jace was out of his depth. Wiz: The Winner is Percy Jackson. Next time on death Battle... Voice: I'm sorry I have to do some calibrations... Second, deeper voice: Were it so easy. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Books Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016